


The Castle Shenanigans Among other Adventures

by Karma_A3



Category: RolePlay from Undertale Accounts, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Romantic Relationships, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, One chapter has angst(currently), Other, Parental to 'Child' Relationships, Platonic Maternal, Platonic Paternal, Platonic Relationships, Poly Relationships, Teen for cusses, do not repost without permission, dream/terror deaths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 17,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karma_A3/pseuds/Karma_A3
Summary: Characters come from RP's. This is an SFW work and creators will be credited. DO NOT HARASS ANYONE I ADD/CREDIT!Do not repost unless I have given you permission and it is public.
Relationships: Apollo being chill uncle/dad, Apollo/Nuggs, Ares/Sarafine, Artemis/Pheonix, Mama Arty & their kids, Papa Ares & his chaos dealers, Platonic Maternal/Paternal, Ring/Apollo, Ring/Ink, Ring/Scean, Scean/Apollo/Ink, Scean/Ring/Apollo/Ink, Scean/Ring/Apollo/Ink/Nuggs
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue & credits

To Be Added, the publishing process will begin when I'm set.

-All of our Versions of the characters/OC’s; will be crediting the creators/Formers; I do use them with permission-

Moone, Sunne & Demoxis: @LordNightmare17

Anubis, Morpheus, Raven, Sleeper, Somnus & Yan: @WolfSavage8

Sarafine, Scean, Phoenix, 1X & X (Gonna Call them Cecilia and Carl), Kirana(lamia/naga), Thorn(Other name Miriana, Forest Guardian-love is Apolla, a naga), Coral (Mer), Starling, Ring: @MemeLoverGirl01

Songbird, Dissonance: @ReapersCoffee Sweets(A Nightmare), Quin,& Maki: @heisthenight1

Uke(An Error Sans) @KittendeGlitch1

Skelekitten(Inky), Flowers & Frisk(Vines rn), Evans: Adopted these Characters from @Dyedgoldenrod- now @Berrycollector

!!(Mers) Tide(Sea Serpent Error), Waves & Star(Octopi Nightmare and Dream), Current(Koi Reaper), Coral (Cross eel, captive-born), Florence(Koi or Tilapia Geno), Jet (Ink Angler fish), Ocean (Bitterling Swap!Sans- pretending like Arty and them have met)

Merlin, Annous (might visit sometimes; Nightmare and Dream pair); Broken!Error (probably calling him Codex)

Sorrow & his Reaper

Papa Error, Papa Noot, Papa Blue, Shy & Lil’ Shy(an original and bitty counterparts)

Conjoined twins-Nyx and Helios (A Night and Dream pair, calling them Nyx and Helios)

Lust Error, Horror Blue, Fell Shears (definitely gonna mention-he's technically @error_shys’ original sans cuz they made a fell version)

Atlas, Axel, Fernon, Alana (Moth People)

Brute (NM), Traveller (Dream)

Unnamed others : @error_shy !!

Stardust, Bwoo, Floofy, Snowpuff, Neon(Vanny), Rosie, Shadow Rosie, Strawberry, Chocoberry, Felly, Pastel Papy, Chrome/chrome Freddy, Floofy, Anxiety and Glitches (Glitchtrap), Funtime Flame /FT freddy: @MamaBwoo/ @MamaStarKitten (currently, will change if they change it)

Palette, Goth, Fell!Palette/Rurik, and Fell!Goth/Lotus: @Palette_Rollah

Amel-@Samsythecat

Mine: Marisol Isis, Lavish Iris(naga/lamias), Ares, Artemis & Apollo, (Given to me by @error_shy) Glitchy & Flee


	2. The Calm Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snippet of life within the calmer mornings of the home of Artemis, Ares, Apollo, and family.

It was a nice day in the single AU of a multiverse, at least at 5:30 in the morning. A lithe feminine-looking skeleton wriggles out of bed that contains a few other similar creatures and a human with four wings and bird of prey feet. The effeminate skele smiles and kisses their bedmates on the forehead before grabbing a change of clothes from PJ’s to day clothes. After changing, they went out of the room, down a hall, down a flight of stairs, and head to the kitchen through a foyer. The skele begins cooking several breakfast foods(even though a couple things weren’t) and the sound of cooking is within the wakening ‘home’.

A skeleton in another room stirs, having a smile as they wake inbetween a winged skeleton, human and a humane naga/lamia. They carefully wiggle out of their bedmates’ grasp and head to the bathroom next to the bed and look in the mirror, stifling a giggle at the so very few marks they had. They look at their golden eyelights and see that no, there weren’t any bags under their eyelights to indicate that they had no sleep. The other two must have made sure they were asleep, which they were fine with that, after all, their bedmates kept him from waking up repeatedly through the night. They hear bacon sizzling after putting a long orange sweater on-it was a Swap!Papyri’s but now it was theirs.

A third skeleton was in a nearby room, a single teal eye with goop on them, opening from the scent of bacon and eggs before looking at their lovely neko bedmate. They gave her gentle kisses to her face to try and wake her up for breakfast, looking that it was 7AM exactly-the first skeleton we were introduced was definitely making the last portions of food-mostly eggs and toast.

“My goddess, if we don’t get up now, our food will grow cold and I know Artemis will not stop the boys if we are late.” They hum, giving the humane neko a loving kiss to her mouth after speaking. The humane neko murmurs sleepily and nuzzles the goopy skeleton, telling them to go back to sleep. The skeleton continues, getting some giggles from their neko human bedmate.

“’Res, why does Artemis wake up at the ass-crack of dawn?” the neko human asks the goopy skeleton.

“To retain some sort of a routine my darling Sarafine.”

“Mmm, I guess that’s kinda good Ares.” Sarafine hums, stretching out as Ares, the goopy skeleton hums and kiss her neck lovingly. She smiles and pets Ares’ skull, he smiling while moving them to kiss her better, purring deeply to her.

“Uncle Arty’s getting done with the food Pa!” came a male late-teen voice while knocking, the two in bed chuckling before heading to change from night clothes to day clothes. The knocking stopped as Ares opens the door to three smaller goopy beings with one blue one gold eye each.

“Hello Sleeper, Somnus, and Morpheus.” Sarafine greets all three that appeared like identical triplets to any normal person. This wasn’t a normal family though, so once that was said, one clung to Ares-Somnus, another just smirks at Somnus’ clinginess-Sleeper and the last one-Morpheus- greets Sarafine back with a smile and pet Anubis(that had hidden from Somnus’ sight and was the size of a Corny full-size lamia Horror bitty) before going to get some food. Ares chuckles, petting the youngest out of the three and carried the teen as Sarafine chuckles, both of them heading down.

“Somnus, you can’t cling to me all the time.” Ares chuckles with a smile at him.

“Noooo, I don’t wanna pops!” Somnus whines, Ares smiling at the young one and walking with the koala-like skully latched onto his side down to the kitchen. Sarafine smiles at her mate and one of his somehow many children-they wouldn’t have biological children for quite a while, and even then not many as they didn’t know who would carry between them.

The first skeleton we observed is serving breakfast and smiles at the three coming into the dining hall. Sleeper and Morpheus eat, discussing which AU’s and MV’s(Alternate Universes and Multiverses) needed to freaking sleep before Somnus got in his seat-nearest to Ares.

The lilac skeleton smiles at the chaotic conversations across the dining table as they eat a little bit of food. A couple rooms open and shut, the human with wings coming to them and giving them a soft kiss on the lips.

“Arty, as much as I love your wards, I would like not to hurt them while we sleep.” She says to the lilac skeleton who was Artemis and the gold eyed skeleton chuckles as they are bombarded with nuzzles.

“Sorry Phoenix, I told you that they tend to sleep with me if they have terrors, and not to mention the lamia twins are literal tots right now.” He chuckles and Phoenix smiles at him fondly before they were separated by twin skele-lamias climbing up on Artemis. He smiles and nuzzles the iridescent scaled one-Lavish Iris and the golden scaled one-Marisol Isis happily.

“Ring, Scean, Ink.” The golden-eyed one giggles at his a bit taller and one short nuzzlers, they smiling as they grab some food too.

“You left bed before we woke though baby!” Ink says and the gold eyes smile.

“I wake up earlier normally and you know it Inky.” He says with a smile.

“You’re getting more nuzzles after breakfast Apollo, so we can all get our fill of Apollo cuddles before work.” Scean, the human naga/lamia says with a smile as she can go back and forth between a tail and two legs. Apollo just smiles, enjoying his mates’ attention on him while he is enjoying breakfast with them. The lamias and two-legged creatures eat their meals happily before everyone finishes, Ares and Sarafine’s turn to do dishes while Artemis put any leftovers up. Apollo is rushed off to the living room nest in order for cuddles before Scean and Ink had to go to their workplaces. Phoenix purrs, beginning to dance with Artemis a little as they hum softly to each other in a little bit of song they were doing with each other.

Sure, the mornings could be hectic, but the family loved and cared for each other enough that it didn’t really matter to them anymore. This is one of the calmer mornings after all.

*We welcome you to watch/read the shenanigans family and friends get up to.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mornings here at the castle aren't always this calm. The Sleeper God Trio(At least Sleeper and Somnus) tend to make it chaotic normally.


	3. Wedding Plans (Tailor Measurements)-in nature; potion, plants & fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis is getting measured for Yan to make clothes, Raven and Phoenix are there and they all talk about things.

Artemis and Phoenix have a wedding coming up with only family and friends, they planning it with Raven and Yan (who were saying it was revenge for their future wedding-in like 8-10 years since they’re bodily pre-teen). They have already decided on a theme; potions, plants, and flames for the wedding, but Arty made sure to tell the two that he’d prefer to have an outdoor wedding. 

“Are you sure they’re okay to have as wedding planners Arty?” Phoenix asks with a chuckle as Yan was getting Artemis’ measurements for a dress and Raven was smiling at his caretaker happily. This wedding thing would be the first of the many that should entail from this home.

“Yes, besides the rest of the family have already planned somewhat of their wedding so it’s just a revenge thing right now.” Arty says, smiling as Phoenix looked a bit worried about Arty’s wards actually planning their wedding. She was still reeling from the fact no one in the family was against this marriage and was actually excited for it, seems to be something like a fairytale for her. Arty and her had already talked before about who wears what, Arty would wear a dress and she’d wear a tux most likely due to saying f’ you to gender stereotypes.

“Ma, you gotta stay still. I know yer excited, but Yan can’t get a good measurement when yer moving around so much.” Raven chuckles and Arty giggles, Yan glad that Arty stopped and went to re-measure his caretaker.

“Sorry Yan, didn’t mean to move that much.”

“It’s alright, so, a loose or fitting dress?” Yan hums, going to be one of the ones that help make the nature-like dress with pink heart flames on the upper body with a natural flow from down to up. Arty had convinced Phoenix that their wedding rings should be bought-or made-by the other, meaning Arty would make and or buy Phoenix’s wedding ring and she would get his.

“I’d like a loose dress if no one minds.” Arty hums softly, feeling extremely more comfortable with loose clothings instead of fitting clothing-especially since it reminds him of back to the villagers and how they would try to choke his vessel when he used to be only an energy being.

“That’s fine, think it’ll make you look more ethereal and maybe like an elegant queen.” Yan says with a smile, clearly thinking of the way Artemis could look and he blushes at his little yandere duckling chick. He didn’t want to look too extravagant, always being modest to himself and others.

“Guess that’ll be a plus side, Arty is too modest for his own good. He’s already handsome.” Phoenix says, smiling at her adorable mate getting flustered at how Yan was complimenting his appearance and what the marriage clothes would be like when on the sweet skeleton. Yan chuckles, nodding at Phoenix’s words while Raven couldn’t help but smile at his Ma’s modesty overrun their mind. Artemis puffs his cheeks out in a pout because of how the other three used his modesty against him with what type of dresses he be would be in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dorks planning things


	4. Mates talk about a past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phoenix and Artemis talk about Arty's past a bit, especially about the tree that was the A3's mother.

Phoniex was in Artys lap and silent. "Babe? Can I ask you something?"

“Go ahead, my love.” Arty hums with a smile, combing through her hair.

"What happened at the tree? I notice how you all kind of tense whenever you're near it. It’s not too much is it?"

"You don’t have to tell me by the way if you don’t want to" she assured him

He hums softly, remembering when the A3 brought their datemates to the past trees’ stump.

“Many things happened, but that will be a long story my love, are you sure you want to know?”

She nodded.

“We’ll start at the beginning when the original tree was growing. It began growing like any tree, but a guardian had claimed the tree as hers, the other beings confused at so until the tree was finally an adult and began producing flowers.” Arty starts, having been given memories of the tree & his mother like the other two.

She nodded, staying quiet while he spoke.

“The flowers were gold and deep purple, almost black. It was nothing the other beings had seen and when the flowers fully bloomed, the energy became neutral; however, the guardian told everyone that it would be the tree of feelings and they would guard it.” Arty says, immersing himself within the memories of his mother.

Phoenix nodded and listened

He smiles and continues, "Many of the other beings spread word about the monsters and humans and how they were evolving. Some of the more cunning beasts began to rumor to humanity that the tree of feelings gave intense things when no one actually knew what would happen. Centuries passed by before anything truly bad happened, the first guardian hadn't heard from the nearest being like them for at most a century and began worrying but already knew humans were the most greedy through the rumors of the forest creatures."

Phoniex purred while he spoke

"Then, one day, a person came into the innards of the forest, sword strapped to their back, full armor that wasn't necessary. They were human and searching where to put a village when they stumbled across my mother, the first guardian of the tree. They've never seen an energy being that was dryad-like like her before, so with fear in their eyes, they began attacking her without knowing the repercussions, they stabbed the tree, harming it greatly. She fought back of course, but the human died and she was wounded."

Phoenix listened intently, feeling a bit glad he trusted her enough to tell her about it

"As she leaned near the tree, mother realized that she and the tree were dying so she called out, asking to be given the next generation of energy beings to guard the tree in order to fuse herself with the tree. The deities at the time granted her wish, but did not give only one guardian, but two. She realized she had to find vessels for her children, as they were the pure guardian of positivity and pure guardian of negativity with no neutral ground except for the tree neutralizing the feelings as best as it could."

"And there you were," she said, hoping she was right

"And there I was, just an energy ball of being frowning right beside my smiling sibling as the deities of our universe went into a deep sleep. Our mother made many bodies, but none could possibly handle how much magic was our pure being-all types of humans and fleshy monsters."

"I have a question. There are three of you, so how was it balanced?"

"Ares comes later into the story my dear, at the time it was balanced between my and Apollo." he chuckles, smiling at Phoenix.

Phoneix nodded. "Kay"

"Anyways, our mother tried every being that she was knowledgeable about. Then somehow, made a portal then saw a skeleton fighting a human-not just any skeleton though. It was an Underswap Sans battling the human in the judgment hall. She saw how much magic he used and how well it was controlled."

She nodded, understanding

"She placed us in children's bodies and waited until we woke up to give us our names then go into the tree. There was nothing wrong until five years later when a village upstarted around the field where the tree is and we were forced not to be little feral shits anymore."

She giggled at the last sentence.

"That last sentence was more true to me than Apollo-he was easier to tame than me. We grew up with the infants and I was always the more inquisitive one out of us two. We grew up and the malevolent spirits that were once beings like my mother began whispering doubt into the villagers' ears about me and they began to dislike me. As we grew, the children were taught to hate me, and those that didn't do what their parents taught them went missing and their parents didn't bat an eye."

"So you were a bit of a rebel child, hehe"

“Of course I was, as we aged, I saw the women of the village with soft bodies and liked to think hugs would be soft, so I made my body mimic theirs. The other kids loved it and were often asking the adults why one of the guardian’s hugs were softer.” He chuckles with a smile.

Phoenix chuckled as well

“When we were twelve, I was patrolling around the tree and stumbled upon two villagers together. Heard what I thought at the time was pained sounds and was ready to strike at the enemy.”

She nodded

He let her think about what he said as he continues,” Besides the bullying; physical, emotional and mental; our life was pretty good until my mental state went south fast. I tried not to worry Apollo about what I was going through and even tried to convince myself I was fine. Boy was I wrong in letting myself being convinced that I was fine.”

Phoenix held him.

He smiles at her then gives her a soft kiss.

“We were fifteen when I snapped from all of the bullying and they tried to attack our mother. I ate the apples out of fear and anger of the villagers. Soon enough I ate many of them and felt another being forming around my new soul.”

Phoneix smiled at the kiss, listening

“Ares began forming around my soul and we didn’t realize it. I was so angry and fearful that I sliced the tree back when I had Ares’ tendrils. Apollo somehow calmed us down.”

"Okay"

“After he calmed us down and punted the villagers into another verse. We checked the tree and the stump that was left. All that was left of our mother was Ares and this gem around my neck.” Arty says with a smile.

“We realized Ares was a separate being a week later-I blacked out and came back to an annoyed Apollo. We figured it out pretty quickly from there.”

Phoneix hugged him. "I would kill all of those villagers who tried to hurt you......"

Artemis smiles and gives her a soft kiss.

"While most of them were adults that hurt me, some were just sexually confused teens towards me. The teens were more verbal abuse and the adults were more physical and mentally abusive.

Phoenix nodded, still a bit mad about the villagers treating him that way

"If I didn't go through that trauma, I wouldn't be who I am today love, you should know that." He says, giving pepper kisses to her face.

She blushed. "I know, it just irritates me that they did that to you"

"I agree my love, but it was many centuries ago and all of them are long gone," he assures, moving her to hold her waist close and they could touch noses'

She smiled.

He smiled back widely.

Phoniex purred happily.

He purrs happily as well.


	5. Scenario 1 w/ Apollo & Rurik(might be non-canon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollo and Rurik are out, talking when an unwanted person shoots first.
> 
> (Might not be cannon)

**Apollo & Rurik**

Apollo managed to get Rurik out to a relaxing setting and day in a Swap!AU. He meant to deepen the good bond already between them and check out things Rurik likes that they don’t have to worry about.

“Hey Apollo, why’re you and them so nice to me? I’ve been basically an ass to you guys since I met you.” That surprised Apollo, just the question itself did as they sit down for a snack.

“I suppose, that’s because we know people are multi-faceted and you are a product of a Fell-verse that went more to your surroundings than nature or nurture.” Apollo hums, smiling at his ward gently, giving him his ice-cream. Rurik didn’t comment, a bit shocked at how natural Apollo hummed out a very good reason and ate some ice-cream while thinking. Artemis had taken Lotus under his wing with no other reason than he wanted to, Ares had taken the SGT because Sleeper was the first one, needing a caretaker for some reason as well as having dietary needs settled with the A3 and Apollo, he has the least amount of wards but was always offering care to him, Palette and any of the other two’s many wards.

“Thanks.” Rurik mumbles, hoping Apollo didn’t hear it, and at least hoped Apollo wouldn’t say anything about it if he did hear it.

“Rurik, I’m proud of you for facing yourself when you go through therapy,” Apollo says with a smile, very calm and cool when he talked. Rurik avoided the eyes of Apollo as he looked down at his ice cream, feeling so confused by why the version of his fucking ‘magic donor’ (The A3 tended to call Lotus’ and his parents, or well any type of abusive relative to their wards) cared so much for him, Lotus and Palette or any of his brothers. Ru ate his ice cream in silence, Apollo not minding it as they had a comfortable silence. That was until an arrow was shot through Rurik’s ice cream, almost de-jawing him.

“You little shit! I told you never to be in my sights ever again.” Was a gruff and sinister voice, similar but so different than Apollos’ own voice. Apollo moved and took the arrow without question-breaking it immediately while checking on Rurik.

“Bastard, I didn’t even know you’d be here!” Rurik yells back as Apollo sees his counterpart that was so different than him-having so many scars and a vastly darker palette (pun unintended) than him or a regular Dream.

“I apologize, but you have no reason to attack him just because he is in the same AU as me. So shoo off.” Apollo says calmly making the shooing motion.

“What did this bitch just say to me you bastard of a result of a broken rubber!?” the Dream yells, growling while readying his bow. Rurik growls back and paint fumes start to growl back.

“This ‘bitch’ is the best damn thing to happen to me! He’s a better version of you fucker!” Rurik retorts, Apollo can’t help but sigh and pick Rurik up as he and the Dream began verbally fighting while the warning signs of a physical fight got the residents to leave. However, whatever slip came out, the Dream became enraged and decided to shoot randomly at them to which was fortunate enough that Apollo could easily dodge them, even standing on them.

“Are you done with your hissy fit?” that calm and cool voice of Apollo’s asks Ruriks’ magic donor-while keeping a struggling Rurik in his arms that desperately wanted to fight back and keep Apollo safe instead of the elder doing the work. The Dream growls and aims straight for Apollo’s head, the skeleton seeming to swish something in his mouth. Apollo dodges the arrow and spits-it on the Dreams’ kneecaps. Rurik was yelling and cussing at Apollo for doing that with the Dream.

“Why the fuck did you fucking spit on me bitch!?”

“It appears you haven’t heard about my brothers or my saliva when angered Rurik.” Apollo chuckles, petting Ru’s head as he scrunches his face off before looking at his magic donor. The kneecaps were bubbling and bursting the bubbles through it like there was….

“Acid. You spit acid!?”

“Yep, and I haveta channel how much of my anger I wanna put into it when I do have to target something that endangers my wards/kids or has done wrong to me or them.”

“So, are ya gonna take him?” Rurik was curious, Apollo landing them next to the magic donor of Ruriks.

“Would you prefer to torture him?” Apollo hums softly and Rurik thinks a little bit before sighing a bit too softly for his liking. Nonetheless, he didn’t want to deal with his magic donor anymore than he already has in his years alive and any of the trauma behind it, one of the many reasons why there is therapy for him and Lotus who was getting more intense therapy sessions due to their fucked up past and unhealthy co-dependency.

“I don’t want to deal with him anymore, do what you want ‘Pollo.” The young man states and Apollo nods before giving him a gentle hug which wasn’t reciprocated-but much appreciated under the stone façade Rurik was doing in front of his biological donor.

“Very well,” Apollo says softly, blipping the fell Dream to his new cell before coming back and cleaning up a reluctant Rurik.

“We’re not telling ‘Rty are we about why he’s wit ya?”

“Nope, he’ll understand. I have a feeling Lotus’ parents will be there soon too.” Apollo says with a smile, Rurik smiling a little at what that can imply in various ways & feels a bit at peace with Apollo as well as his new ‘family’ that comes with Apollo being his ‘caretaker’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might not be canon.
> 
> While I don't know the true personality of Ruriks' magic/sperm/egg/biologic donors' attitudes, I just imagine more cussing and ready more for violence. Thank you! ^^


	6. Scenario 1 w/ Arty & Lotus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotus and Arty go to a festival, but meet biological donors.  
> //Unsure if canon//

**Arty & Lotus**

Artemis had ‘dragged’ Lotus out to a festival that’s celebrating Día de los Muertos or in English terms, the day of the dead. Lotus had been originally against it (only for a show and his ‘rep), but gave into it once Isis began asking him to go with them-especially with those puppy eyes that he would curse if he wasn’t so attached to the lamia already-even with the sudden growth and finding out that yes, they can talk but prefer sign since their ’s’ could get dragged out like a regular lamia. Hell, he even cursed now because the lamia would refer to him as an older sibling figure. He wasn’t sure how to handle that, his other siblings were cock-suckers that abused him as much as his p-biological life-givers did, only with certain areas being off-limits for said beings.

“Lotus, want anything to eat?” Arty asks with a smile, having made a dress to show appreciation for the Mexican culture. While normally Lotus wouldn’t answer at the question, he’s been too busy before going into the A3’s ‘care’, he felt a bit conflicted until…

“Yesss, hungry~”was Isis’ answer for both Lotus and themselves, Artemis nodding.

“Alright, I’ll be right back dearies.”

Lotus honestly didn’t know what to feel at how Isis answered for both of them on one hand, he didn’t have to be conflicted for long yet on another hand, he had to wonder why and how Isis knew he was hungry as well at this celebration that celebrated past family members. Artemis was so happy to come here and they both saw that, as well as the jewel that had held Ares for so long-it had begun to change colors slowly to the twilight colors of the night.

“Why did you tell him that?”

“Mami is exsscited to be here ‘n ya weren’t gonna tell ‘em dat ye were hungry. I’m hungry too.” Isis says, holding onto Lotus as to stay near him.

“Fine,”Lotus sight before looking at Isis who seemed to love to curl around him and Somnus- his darling Ruriks’ ally and spar partner- which Iris seemed to not do it to many (the A3 told them that Iris tends to do it mainly to Maki whom he hasn’t met yet- and seems tempted to approach Rurik more often now) of the others. He had gotten attached to Isis so fast that he couldn’t comprehend why or how this being did that as fast as they did. Artemis was true to his word and came back quickly with food and a bag to them.

“Deep-fried oreos, jerky, elephants ear, sugar skulls.” He hums, listing things off and Isis using grabby hands at the teriyaki jerky. Lotus didn’t know which to taste, but decided on the sugar skulls that Arty was eating already. He was surprised how it tasted so sweet yet tasted very good and noticed how delicate it was.

“This is surprisingly good Artemis.” Lotus states and Arty smiles with a nod.

“Want to get a non-edible one and make a shrine back home?” Arty asks and Lotus glares at him.

“Why the fuck would I want to?”

“Since yer a Fell, I can only suspect something is up and the shrine is about late familia members. I’d like to make one with you and put up pictures of those that we lost due to different reasons.” Arty says, smiling as he looked a bit forlorn towards something.

“I suppose I can, just don’t expect this out of me regularly.” Lotus scowls at Artemis who nods and thanks Lotus for doing this with him. Isis smiles and purrs, glad that their elder sibling was allowing themselves to participate in the celebration of basically their ‘father’ and the afterlife that they should definitely know.

Lotus and Artemis walked around; Isis always coiled on one of them due to the ground and their age contributed to it as well. Lotus would say it was a horrible experience to others later, but really it was such an invigorating and fulfilling in knowledge experience- the only thing horrible about this was…

“There you are you little bitch.” Was a deep growl as a punishing grip became prominent while jerking him away from Artemis and Isis. Lotus growls while facing his ‘father’ that had a bruising grip on his wrist while actually dragging him back to his ‘mother’. Artemis immediately noticed and went looking back to Lotus. He wasn’t pleased and his aura reflected it-Isis staying safe while holding onto him-for now.

“Where did you find the drowned cat?” was Lotus’ ‘mother’ while speaking to their Reaper.

“That idiotic festival nearby.” That Reaper says as Lotus growls, ready to fight but Artemis comes up to Reaper casually and glares at him hard enough to let go of Lotus with Isis going to Lotus, knowing Mama wasn’t happy at all as well to heal their sibling.

“Don’t touch or even talk to/about him again, this is your only warning you two. If you do, you will be my new potion testers and if you do survive the many potions, I’ll see if your mind can take something that will make many normal tested numb and rather compliant to my orders.” Arty says coldly, standing inbetween Lotus and his parents. Those two didn’t listen and began berating Lotus and threatening Artemis which made Lotus want to strangle them for some reason.

“Are you listening to us you cock-sucking bitch!?”

“I’ve been listening to yer little tantrum kiddos, honestly, so please excuse me if I don’t give a bulge-sucking nook-licking sack of fucking shit at that, yer threatening my child. You gave him up because all of the abuse you are doing to him, so I recommend you choose yer next words wisely assholes.” Arty growls lowly, Lotus looking offended that Artemis was scolding his biological parents and ignoring that Artemis proclaimed Lotus as his child and that he was actually cussing at them while defending Lo. Lotus felt different emotions at this proclaiming say, he felt close to happy that Arty thought that he was his child despite what he has done, remorse for what he has done to Artemis and somehow proud that Arty thought he should have that high of a rank.

“He ain’t yers asshol-“that sentence was interrupted by a powerful punch by Artemis who was growling and blipped the two somewhere and back.

“I make good on my promise to keep you safe, you may not be biologically mine, but I do consider you my child. Let’s head home.” Arty said and Lo nods, ready to go home and think on things.

They get home, bathed and Isis decides to fall asleep with Lotus, Arty tucking them both in, a book and water glass on the nightstand before leaving a sleeping Isis and a presumably sleeping Lotus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Unsure if canon//


	7. Sh*tposts

Apollo warning Rurik: You are the baby of my wards and as such, ye’ll be spoiled a bit too much fer yer comfort.

Artemis to Lotus: Lotus is baby

Lotus retaliates: But the lamia twi-

Arty with his hand trying to shut Lotus up for a sec: You are baby,

Isis(10 yr old form): Mama won’t give up Lo-Lo. Cuddle time! *they just flop onto the slightly taller big bro*  
  


//^^//


	8. Future bits-may not be cannon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SGT get worried about their Papa, ends in a surprising conversation with Apollo and Rurik. May not be cannon. Will be set to ~5 months later

Ares is sitting in the kitchen, eating some food packed with magic with most of his goop rescinded-tendrils the only things he has out while three curious beans were nearby with questions about his state. After all, they haven’t seen him pure goopy in a week which scared them as well as seeing him eat more magically enhanced foods that they have noticed recently. His brothers seemed unconcerned about it, even having sensed their worry but they didn’t explain much about what was happening to him which DIDN’T HELP AT ALL.

“Papa, why’re ya not goopy?” Morpheus asks, walking to Ares with some worry-brothers right behind the responsible middle child. Ares smiles gently and gets his shirt up to expose a magic mass within his ribcage with spindles, hair-like twisting downwards bones that were starting to form.

“What’s that!?” Somnus yells, all boys confused as to what was going on with their father figure suddenly getting depowered all of a sudden.

“It’s the beginning of a skeleton key.” Ares says, smiling at his boys before they look to him for further explanation.

“He’s brewing.” Apollo comes in to get himself a butterfly tea with a smile. Rurik had followed Apollo to scream at him for most likely ‘embarrassing’ him in front of **_his_** people with small affections but stopped in his tracks. He had no clue what that meant, but it sounded important about Ares.

“Brewing? Isn’t that yer guys’ term fer being pregnant?” Som asks before he and his brothers widen their eyes-Rurik still confused but not showing it as he listened. In less than a second, the Sleeper God Trio were surrounding Ares and asking him many questions very fast which didn’t help the mini soldier get any less confused.

“Easy you three, we have about two years until the key breaks.” Ares says with a smile.

“Shouldn’t you be resting though? Aunty said it takes a lot of magic to brew.”

“He’s a stubborn ass that doesn’t like resting even when it’s required for healthy brewing. Sarafine and us have been watching him to make sure he’s relaxed throughout this first part.” Apollo sighs, feeling the confusion from Rurik. Somnus frowns and looks at Ares in a pout- knowing that he can sway Ares into sleeping for as long as he needs for the brew. Ares’ resolve begins to unfold and Som silently cheers before going to cuddle with Ares as he slept.

“What did I just witness!?” Rurik yells at Apollo and he smiles.

“The Sleeper God Trio just found out Ares is pregnant with a clutch while early- he should be hardening his bones right now but he’s worried about all his kids-especially Somnus and Sleeper, the two troublemakers.” He says with a smile, Rurik shocked and looking at Apollo with a little bit of worry.

“Yer not doing that are ya?”

“Not right now, my mates and I are considering it.” Apollo assures Rurik that currently he wasn’t expecting to have any shins as soon as his brothers.

“Why’d ya guys want kids anyways, ya seem to have a home full of crazies.”

“Because, eventually each of us want a biological kid, and with a big family, they’ll never be alone as they age.” Apollo mulls as he speaks to Rurik, giving him another mug- hot cocoa in Ruriks’ hand now as Apollo having the butterfly tea mug.

“Just so it’s confirmed, brewing is…?”

“Brewing happens typically five months after a skeleton takes-typically-a forever mate and do the two-toned tango. It takes a few weeks of rest for the ‘mother’ to make the key and harden the bones a lot. Unlike other multiverses, our bones don’t need to change into a females’. Mostly due to our mother choosing to have a skeleton leaning to the feminine.” Apollo starts and Rurik listens-he doesn’t pay attention fully, but understands enough that it’s definitely a magic strain(in his eyes) to the one carrying.

“That’s bullshit to let yer magic strain for just a kid. Can’t do that-it can be dangerous.” Rurik points out.

“You think it’s only one shin? Typically a brew is a clutch of 2-6 shins. It’s uncommon to have only one per brew. Although it is a strain on magic, especially for two years, it’s worth it to see them blast into each part of the life cycle.” Apollo hums, noticing the shock within Ruriks’ eyes at how large a typical clutch was.

“Up to six kids at a time?”

“In a typical clutch every two plus years, yes.”

“You all are crazy with the ‘family’ stuff, but I guess that’s why…”

“I know kiddo, but the shins are the responsibility of us and our mates, not you, not Som, Sleeper, Morpheus, Raven, or even Lotus." Apollo says with a soft hum, Rurik drinking his hot cocoa while semi-listening to Apollo. He still felt responsible for many of the family members, even the less pleasant kind. He had noticed it while going to therapy was that the therapist told him that since getting ‘adopted’ by the A3, he’s been looking for purpose of self because the three being there **_for_** him emotionally, physically, mentally and they helped him know that not everything was responsible.

“I know that shit, still don’t understand why ya guys seem to care ‘bout us.” It most likely translated into-‘I still don’t understand why you kind people care about Lotus and I because of our attitudes(etc.).’

“We just do, what would you think of having other siblings anyways?”

“I dunno, never thought much of it because I’m a fucking mistake that didn’t dust after birth.”

“Kiddo, I know you consider me as someone close to you. Would you consider on the thought. I know Amel would be quite happy if I went to brew kiddos, but I don’t wanna brew right now-at least until my mates and I agree at something.” Apollo says, giving a soft kiss to Ru’s head before going back out of the kitchen, leaving Ru alone since no one else was there.

“Heh’

“Guess my heart ain’t as guarded as it used to be since my soul feels excited when you talk to me like I’m actually blood related to you. Or maybe it’s because you are a better father figure to me with no strings attached unlike my biological old man. Or even it’s because you want my say in matters that doesn’t directly involve me-in my opinion as well as all support without any strings attached.” Rurik talks to himself, sure that no one else was in/around the kitchen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SGT get worried about their Papa, ends in a surprising conversation with Apollo and Rurik. May not be cannon.


	9. Twin Talk(Lamia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Canon to the AU-MV's status

~Twin Talk~

Lavish Iris and Marisol Isis were relaxing in the sun, Artemis, Apollo, Ares and the rest of their family nearby and on a big family picnic. Rurik was instigating again while Apollo was trying-and failing- to stop the instigation while Arty was planting a big umbrella over him and Lotus.

“When should we tell’em ssib?” Iris asks their twin with a soft smile, knowing that Isis was younger than him, after all, they saw their Ma, Maki, Morphi, Anubis and then their siblings’-even though they aren’t biologically related as they found out, Arty was curious of that and tested them recently-cracking egg.

“After Unka Goopyz ssshinz born, when checking dem, they’ll sssee the title before even naming ‘em.”Isis says softly, smiling at their twin softly.

“They’ll freak out that they’re technically Deitiesss of this Multiversse and we’re technically Protection Godss sserving under them. The deities of all asspectss for thisss one with Godsss for matesss and children, even adopted.” Iris says with a soft purr, Isis nodding.

“When we get to ssexual maturity, letss ssshare our mate(z) cauze of everything.” Isis proposes and Iris nods, nuzzling their sibling. They knew that there are two more that will appear-most likely nearly adults, because they needed creation balancers for this newer multiverse, even if there was to be only an editor and a coderunner to keep it all stable since Glitchy and the other Errors’ were safe here and not to be used as a part of the code here.

“Dey’ll be here after we go through first heat?”

“Multiversse ssayss sso.” Was the confirmation with a chirp, nuzzling their sibling happily. Soon after their talk, Arty came over and asked them if they wouldn’t mind a cuddle to which they slithered to their ever expanding family and cuddling them, falling asleep with dreams of maybe centuries future where they could coil together with all of their family members..


	10. Arty surprise visits Moone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unsure if canon, but wanted to make a chapter about Arty, lamia twins, Moone & Demoxis.

Artemis was going to a friend’s house with the lamia twins, they smile, knocking on the door. It opened to a teal sclera-purple eyed goopy skeleton, looking similar to a Nightmare with aura not being one.

“Arty! We weren’t expecting you, but it’s still nice.” The sweetheart says with a smile, Arty giving him a gentle forehead kiss.

“It’s still nice to check up on you Moone, I missed seeing you around.” Arty says with a smile, Moone nodding and the lamia twins hug Moone happily. They chirp at the dragon that they believed to be part of the family with a happy purr, Moone hugging them back with tears in the corner of their eyes.

“Thank you for visiting Arty.” He says and Artemis smiles gently at his friend. A ghostly apparition comes out and glares at both of them before looking at Iris and smiling a tiny bit at the young lamia, finding a soft spot for them.

“Moone, can we come in?” Arty asks softly and the other nods with a little bit of flush on their cheeks before moving to let Artemis in. Iris went to relax around the ghostly apparition that let himself be physical as Moone & Arty went to the kitchen to talk and make tea.

“Demoxis, what are you planning?” Moone asks, curious of his other parts’ thoughts as Demoxis rolls his eyes sarcastically with,” Universe domination. But seriously, why does this one-,“’Lavish Iris.””, like me?”

“Part of Aunty, pluss Mama likez both of you.” Iris answers, blepping at Demoxis while not truly answering him. Honestly, it shouldn’t be a surprise since Iris was the more reserved lamia twin. Moone blushes lightly and Arty nods, Isis nuzzling into Moones’ side with a happy purr.

“Let’s go get some food~!” Moone chirps, moving to change the situation into feeding the twins.

“Bloody chicken?” Isis asks and Moone looks confused before nodding. Arty smiles as Dem drinks his special & slightly bloody drink while Iris tries to read to him outloud.

Arty smiles as Isis, Iris and Demoxis relax in the living room as he and Moone talked in the kitchen, catching up and talking with each other. They both missed each other dearly, and missed Moones’ mate. Moone was surprised to hear that Arty had a mate and went through a small family human wedding for her.

“Our agreement still stands right?”

“She knows I’ll help you or your mate when you feel spicy and understands that I’m still poly, so I run her by any person I’m interested in. Phoenix is a wonderful person.” Arty says with a soft smile, Moone smiling at his friend and nodding.

“I’m glad she’s open-minded and very nice to to yer wards and you.”

“Thanks Moone, I’m happy you think so.” Arty says softly, giving Moone a soft kiss to the corner of his cheeks before they heard Dem giggle. They worried a little before seeing the lamia twins cuddling up to their-as they learned later- Unka Dark Dragon.

They smile and hug each other after talking about everything they both needed and wanted- getting into a cuddle pile that the twins got Demoxis in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unsure if canon, but wanted to make a chapter about Arty, lamia twins, Moone & Demoxis.
> 
> Arty & the lamia twins spent hours cuddling the 2.


	11. The Song of Hidden Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotus had escaped to the roof for some time alone and Artemis comes up when Lotus is about to sing.
> 
> Song: Pain-3 Days Grace
> 
> Unsure if cannon.

Lotus had ‘escaped’ to have some time to himself and found himself on the roof of the castle. He pulled out his phone and hooked up one of the earbuds to listen to his songs which were mostly instrumentals but there was one some that he seems to always sing to no matter what, Pain from Three Days Grace, before he starts singing-unaware of Artemis coming up and silently sitting beside him.

“Pain without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all,” Lotus starts, Artemis moving to hold his hand which startled Lotus before-

“You're sick of feeling numb

You're not the only one

I'll take you by the hand

And I'll show you a world that you can understand

This life is filled with hurt

When happiness doesn't work

Trust me, and take my hand

When the lights go out, you'll understand,” Arty sings the next verse perfectly despite his voice being lighter and Lo looks at him in surprise but continues the lyrics;it was like they were having a discussion through a song.

“Pain without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all,” Lotus sings, feeling like he was showing even more truthfulness than normally through the song and Arty squeezes his hand gently before pulling both of them up to dance a little.

“Anger and agony are better than misery

Trust me, I've got a plan

When the lights go up, you'll understand,” Arty sings, Lotus unsure if Arty was referring to Ralph or something else but it was appreciated at that moment.

“Pain without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd like to feel pain than nothing

Rather feel pain,”Lotus breaks while singing, Arty noticing but continues on the verses he sings yet Arty made sure to hold the hand he first held.

“I know, I know, I know, I know, I know

That you're wounded

(You know, you know, you know, you know)

That I'm here to save you

(You know, you know, you know, you know)

I'm always here for you

(I know, I know, I know, I know)

That you'll thank me later,” the other sings, looking at Lotus softly yet Lotus knew Artemis was reflecting on his own past somewhat in that verse to say he knows similar situations of their vastly different lives.

“Pain without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all,” Lotus repeats, forcing back tears that might have been building up since Arty began.

“Pain without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all,”Arty stole this verse from Lotus and yet it fit because both knew that feeling pain was better than not feeling numb from their pasts.

“Pain without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Rather feel pain than nothing at all

Rather feel pain,” they sung together as Arty pulled Lotus to him and he finally broke down, crying silently as they both come down from their song high.

“Feel a bit better pequeña muerte?”

“*A bit.*”the other personality signs, out now.

“I sung those verses due to my past and feel it resonating within me, tú también?” Arty asks softly to which Lotus nods, having picked up on a bit of spanish with Arty and Apollo using it more around everyone. Arty holds his child close and lovingly as Lotus calms down, having been stressed about something before the songs yet didn’t come up to mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I got Lotus right.


	12. Phoenix & Artemis' WEDDING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis and Phoenix's official marriage chapter.

Artemis was fixing up his wedding dress, it was a beautiful day, Moone, Songbird, Uke, and the rest of the family were waiting in the clearing where they would have the ceremony. Yan was helping with the dress and it’s finishing touches-especially the radiant fiery feathers and spots like how Phoenix’s wings were against a cream dress and Phoenix was tidying her tux up. They both were jittery, but that might’ve been the excitement.

“Yer good and drop-dead gorgeous Artemis.” Yan says with a smile, admiring that Artemis made his rings for Phoenix and she made his. No doubt that he and his own mate were stoked to give their caretaker as best of a wedding as they can. Raven was glad that he got to help his mom that took in his considerations.

“Thanks Yan, you look wonderful yerself.” Arty chuckles with a smile, Yan smiling at his caretaker.

“I know it, now the wedding should commence, Phoenix is at the altar, Glitchy is the preacher person, twins are ready to do the flower petals.” Yan says with a smile, Arty nodding before the young birdie goes to make everyone rise and the hidden band doing the song. Ares and Apollo smiles, watching Arty come down the aisle from the groomsmen on Phoenix’s side. Yan, Isis, Lotus(whom has disappeared to somewhere), Flee, Sarafine, and Uke were bridesmaids with Moone as the Maid of Honor; Raven, Palette, Ares, Apollo, Scean, Ink were groomsmen, Songbird the best man.

The audience and everyone else smiles as Arty comes out with an almost all fiery wreath crown with soft but warm colors within the nature area. Amel and Rurik were to share the ring bearer which would be right before the vows would be exchanged.

“Ready?”

“Ready.” They say at the same time, looking at Glitchy with a smile.

“Alright, before we start, does anyone object?” To that, there was no objections then Glitchy continues,” Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Phoenix Fire and Artemis Terra in matrimony commended to be honorable among all; and therefore, is not to be entered too lightly but reverently, lovingly, passionately and solemnly. Into this-these two persons present now come to be joined.”

Moone smiles gently, amazed their friend had found such a person for themselves and understood the agreement between him, his mate and Artemis. As long as Artemis said whom he was seeing, Phoenix was okay with him being a poly peep.

“Lets be honest, these two know the love between them and how much they push and pull together, they are in love and is almost always letting each other go to do things, way past the honeymoon phase to be honest. I’ll let them speak their vows not.” Glitchy says with a smile, knowing everyone was listening because it was the first marriage of the A3, so it would be lively for everyone. Artemis and Phoenix shift and try to let each other start the vows before Phoenix breathes in in a slight shudder.

“Artemis, my love, I will always be grateful, for you, for our children in coming, the children we have now, and you, my Moon, my star. You brought me back and I am thankful every day to spend even more time with you. Your love fuels my happiness. I hope that I do the same to you, for I love you so much Artemis, even the deepest pits of hellfire couldn't stop me. I vow to love you, cherish you through our hardships, and be there through thick and thin despite my inevitable death.” She says and Arty had tears welling in his eyes.

“I didn’t write down a speech or practiced because I have never had the most perfect words for everything, but I will try here. You make me so happy every day, even when we first met you did even though I hope that last attack was the final. I was heartbroken before you came back and I would do it over again for you. I vow to love you from here to the beyond, even if you die before I, I will always have a place in my heart for you. Our children will always be fierce and many other things like you, I just feel it. I vow to cherish and love you though thick and thin, throughout the rest of your life, through hardships and will always love you even after yer gone.” Arty says softly, almost already crying. Amel brought the rings and they exchange rings after their vows to each other.

“With those vows done, I pronounce you mates, both switches, you may now kiss each other.” Glitchy says before Phoenix brings Artemis over and kisses him, turning it into a make-out to which everyone kinda giggles as the two begin to purr to each other before going to cut the cake up and smashing cake pieces on each-others faces-washing up afterwards. Everyone got a piece before the toasts (roasts from some of the guests), dancing, doll throw (instead of a bouquet throw) and the feast that weddings have.

“Te quiero.”

“I love you too my sweet wild mate.”

The evening was wonderful and joyous over the new union.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I rushed it a bit.


	13. Starts out Sparring, ends fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollo does some sparring with Rurik, but ends up accidentally talking about something they both dislike.
> 
> May not be canon

Apollo smiles as he watches Rurik spar with Som, but it was most with weapons, magic abilities-even if it was close range, those two did go farther away from one another sometimes. He was mainly their ref if Ares had to leave them to do something with one of his other children.

Som had to go halfway through the routine-having gotten called in to the work of insomniacs, so Rurik was taking a small break and Apollo decided to walk to him. Rurik had been drinking some water when he noticed his dad-something he internally kept saying because damn, Apollo made sure he was loved, even making him feel like his own-coming closer.

“Hey ‘Pollo, what’s up?”

“Would you like to do hand to hand sparring?” Apollo asks before getting a slightly shocked look from Rurik before a slight nod.

“S’ppose so.” Rurik says, not wanting to appear as excited as he actually was. Apollo nods with a smile, getting down to shorts and tank tops- Rurik not getting down clothe wise much. The elder made sure Rurik was ready before they began sparring.

The first move was Rurik, brazen as always, ran straight to Apollo whom flipped him onto the mat next to them without pause. Ru was surprised but smiles as he gets back up and begins to go to fists to which Apollo dodges and blocks. The two smile and Apollo helps Rurik recognize what is a strategy to up one another before Apollo began to demonstrate how to do a stalemate with hands.

“So, there are a few things you can work with. Your stance for once is great-especially with a short distance fighting.” Rurik smirks, taking that compliment since Somnus helped him do that, but Apollo used that distraction to flip Ru onto the mat nearby.

“Ya really aren’t going easy on me are ya?”

“Nope, especially with that bastard after you.” Rurik looked away at the mention of the Ralph and Ray, believing it to still be his fault still about everything that was happening. Apollo lays his hand on Ru’s shoulder and the smaller one looks at him.

“It’s my fault we’re going through this shit, still don’t know why I’m still here, endangering ya all even more.”

“Rurik, it’s not your fault, neither is it Lotus’. You both were forced in that situation by your surroundings.” Apollo assures before Ru looks away but moves to relax near his adopted fathers’ soulbeat to which Apollo hugs Ru as he tries not to let any tears out. Apollo knew better than to do much else than hug and provide comfort to his child while not pointing out anything out. Rurik seemed to appreciate it as he held his loving father figure close, nuzzling close with a murr,”I think spar time is gonna be done for now, we both need to rest a bit.”

“Heh, scared of me?”

“No, you still need to learn what to do in a stalemate with fists. Besides, Arty would kill us if we didn’t stay hydrated.” Apollo chuckles and Ru smiles-just a little bit but tries to make it look like a smirk. The two do however go get the showers and relax in a comfy room, Apollo getting Ru to relax with the soulbeat which ended up cuddling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May not be canon, but Ru and Apollo have a sweet bond.


	14. Not Finished right-but Parents & kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not known as canon and got burnt out at the finish.

-Random Story thought; noncanon-

Artemis was cooking some food, Ares in the library and Apollo tending to Scean in the med-bay when a large thump on the third floor startled Ares and Apollo to which Artemis felt the shock from his brothers-turning things down before heading to where they were heading. Scean had gotten an injury while defending their mates. She was healed with a salve and wound wrapped before the brothers met in front of the Potion room.

“So, where was it?” Arty sighs softly, his brothers shrugging before the Potions door was shaking. Arty opens the door to small beings, well now they know what made the thump if spilled potions and at least six young skeleton faces look up at the trio. Three were easily identifiable, Sleeper was a 5 or 6-year-old, his brothers were infants , Som glaring at Sleeper then to the other three. Amel was giggly, not seeing what was wrong while being an infant like Morpheus and Somnus with Rurik being about a year old-Lotus being a two or three years old-all based in length/height.

“Potions?” Ares asks Sleeper, picking Som & Morpheus up into his arms, Sleeper going to a tendril to be held.

“Lotus and Som played around wit making one, ‘Mel interrupted it as we were trying to separate dem. It landed on all of us.” Sleeper answers with a yawn, Ares nodding as Morpheus and Som fall asleep within Ares’ arms. Artemis picks Lotus up- Lotus fussing but ends up pouting since Artemis was sweet and held him to the soulbeat.

“NO!” Rurik yells as Apollo picks him and Amel up gently. Amel was giggling in one arm and Rurik was fussing in another arm but finally calms down in a pout after Apollo brought him to his soulbeat. They bring the six kiddos to the living room, setting each down in a comfortable thing similar to a boppy pillow definitely around the infants.

“So, they are the more humane birth and grow up. I’d say about two weeks until they’re back to their older selves-growing up slowly.” Arty says with a smile to Ares whom smiles at his wards-Sleeper groaning at hearing that. The SGT will be backed up for two weeks now! It’s all thanks to Som and Lotus arguing about what ingredients were supposed to go into the making of the potion. Both were too stubborn for their own good, especially against each other.

“Don’t worry Sleeper, since yer a bit older, it’s less time for you.” Arty assures Sleepers’ pouty face he was unknowingly making then he looked shocked at it.

“So, they aren’t old enough to eat even soft foods.” Points to the only three babies,” Plus they can’t feed off of mana because our bodies are so different.” Ares observes with a sigh, Apollo smiling gently.

“You know mom made me adjustable between your types and a skeleton that has a more human pregnancy and since I don’t use my magic as often, I have more to give.” Apollo says, all of them blushing at that wording which the younger ones did not understand-despite them having been of age before the potion but it’s potions and only Sleeper seems to have an older mind (actually not surprising).

“Those items are clean, in the cabinet in the kitchen.” Arty hums and Apollo nods with a smile, heading off-Amel looking confused at why Apollo went away, and Rurik wanted to know what ‘items’ that was spoken of. Amel whines in his pillow, Rurik rolling his eyes before moving and bapping Amel as gently as he can.

“So, we should take care of our own wards right?” Ares looks at Artemis with hum.

“Yes, I’m fortunate it was only Lotus. I feel sorry for you and Apollo.” Arty chuckles and Ares groans.

“I think Apollo will have it even worse.” Ares says softly, looking at his sleeping young ones. Arty nods, moving to hold Lotus to his chest as he lays in the nest. Lotus pouts but doesn’t fuss for now.

“With Rurik, yes.” Arty hums with a smile. Apollo came back with a smile, Amel squealing happily at seeing Apollo whom looked a bit different, but Rurik couldn’t necessarily place it right then.

~~~~Few hours later!~~~~~

Ares was bouncing Somnus and Morpheus gently, Apollo holding Amel gently as the three are screaming and hungry, Arty getting rubies liquified to add into bottles of kinda shiny gold-tinted liquid that seems like milk. Arty comes with bottles finally, two looking even more shiny blackish/red gold tint.

“Thank you.”Ares hums, using his tendrils to use both bottles while holding both in his arms. Somnus gulped it down greedily and Morpheus was drinking slowly like the calm child he is. The bottle going to Apollo was filled with some good nutrients but Amel wouldn’t drink it no matter how hard he tried as Rurik went underneath his hoodie and found rather sizable breasts before sucking on his milk-filled teats. It definitely surprised Apollo but he smiles when he sees the culprit and tries that with Amel whom immediately takes to drinking from the source. Arty and Ares smiles and sees that it’s best treatment as they see Apollo and Rurik let out their hybridized forms.

“So, yer just gonna breastfeed them when they’re infants?” Ares asks softly, knowing he can’t even if he wanted to because his boys needed the rubies to eat/drink.

Week 1- Apollo, Ares and Artemis teach and keep up with infants & toddlers that turn into toddlers and young children(Sleeper into a preteen)

Week 2-A3 deal with toddler tantrums and children curiosity, Apollo having to wean his boys off & it being harder than Som and Morpheus. Toddlers into young children, young children into older children (Sleeper into teen, almost back to normal)

Week 3-Apollo has two young children following him around and absolutely happy to teach them things that they’ll probably have subconsciously, Arty being supportive and loving to Lotus, Ares is just happy with his kids-Som being the one that’ll go and hold hands with Ru & Lo. Sleeper is back to normal, young children are older children, older children a preteen.

Week 4 & 5-A3 savor these last few weeks before the five are back to normal and have no recollection of the past 4-5 weeks.

Guess that’s a few good weeks and happy for the A3 to help the potion wear off.


	15. Happy birthday Dreamtale Twins, Glitchy gets a boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glitchy spends time with Rust(SleeperSans' interpretation with a Fell!NM) after a birthday party for the A3. Unsure about how it became canon, but canon that the 2 are dating now.

Glitchy had excused themselves from the party soon after the presents were given to the A3, Arty nodding in understanding-after all it wasn’t only their birthday, but rather someone Glitchy became infatuated with quite quickly after meeting them. They stopped by their room to get a small box that would be easily handheld-similar to an earing or small necklace size, the lamia twins chipped in with Ares to give Rust a gift, Arty sent a flat box clothes came out of and Apollo send a rather intricate box all with Glitchy for Rust, a Fell!NM that had gotten Glitchy’s romantic attention. They could chalk it up to being a Fell type or that they never met their Nightmare or a gang, but they knew those things didn’t apply. Rusts’ easy-going personality and training mind to keep kids under his watch safe.

Rust answers the door with a small smile at Glitchy once he recognizes who came. The smaller comes in and Rust closes the door before leading Glitchy to a couch. Glitchy smiles and sits nearby Rust once the fellow fell sits.

“Artemis and the others sent some gifts for you.” They hum softly and Rust nods before being given the gifts, doing Artemis’ gift first- an intricate patterned silk fabric was given. Ares and the lamia twins gifted Rust with some noise-canceling headphones. Apollo’s was a surprise to both of them, a gripped handle iridescent blade that made a good conductor for Rust’s magic.

“Now yours Glitchy.” Rust hums, taking the small box, Glitchy beside him almost already and he opens it, curious what his friend gave him. Opening the box carefully, Rust looked confused at the little thing that was a plant, taking it up into the light-Glitchy keeping his head to theirs.

Rust was a bit confused before Glitchy moves their skulls and realizes the smaller is kissing him. He leaned into the kiss, Glitchy kissing deeper. Their mouths open slightly and tongues immediately entangling, Rust holding Glitchy closer as the small Error moved closer to Rust before they depart from the kiss.

“That was a good present.” Rust purrs in his deep voice and Glitchy blushes lightly.

“That was part one, I wanted to ask if you wanted to try dating.” Glitchy says softly and Rust looks at them before kissing them again, holding them close. Rust purrs as Glitchy holds onto him, kneading their hands into the others’ shirt before they pant and break for air despite being skeletons.

“I’d love to.” Rust says, smiling a little at Glitchy happily, spending the rest of the day with his new boyfriend.


	16. Lamia Twins take others to age themselves up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lamia twins decide they wanna go to the fast-paced lamiaverse and take Somnus, Morpheus, Rurik, Lotus & Anubis. Unsure about canon interactions, but is canon how they grow.
> 
> Lamia twins(Marisol Isis & Lavish Iris) go to age 18 and slowly grow by there.

The lamia twins could sense the MultiVerses’ impatience and were getting impatient theirselves because they knew the AU was finishing up-becoming similar to an empty version of an Xtale city with a landscape like Oira(or Oria)/Farmer!Sans and that the safety AU of the Split!MV would help others that are hurt or abused-of course that meant the deities of this multiverse-the A3 would of course visit any of the new beings coming from other multiverses for safety. They did want to take several people too, so Isis corralled the four to the living room. Lotus and Morpheus glared at each other but didn’t attack each other for the lamia twins sake.

“Come! Come!” Isis chirps happily, hands tugging Som and Rurik as Iris holds onto Lotus and Morpheus-Anubis wrapped around Morpheus’ neck, all four walking with the twins, unknowing that they were following them through the portal the twins already set up. They were in a cozy little cave now and the portal gone.

“Isis, why’re we here?” Som asks, realizing the lamia twins pulled them into somewhere fast.

“Wanted you guys with uss thisss time when we age more. Blame uss?” Marisol Isis asks, pouting. The older ones sigh and Lotus kneels to them.

“We’ll grow up too because of it’s-“

“NOPE! We made ssure dat you guyz wouldn’t.” Isis chirps happily and they relent, Anubis shrugging and helping make the cave the lamia twins and them. Iris encouraged Rurik to come hunt with them and the newer hybrid didn’t accept at first. The five saw the two grow quicker while in this multiverse, but it barely felt like minutes to them.

Rurik eventually relented and hunted with the lamias, Lotus taking pictures of the lamia’s growth with Morpheus and Anubis being mostly where they curl around until they could coil around all of their family there.

“Why do you wanna grow up anyways?” Rurik asks one of the night minutes.

“We wanna cauze we’re getting impatient and wanna meet the editor and coderunner. They’ll only be there after we are adultz. We’ll sstop aging about eighteen physically, but we know everyone elsse iz plder than uss.” Iris answers and the older ones look contemplative before petting the lamia twins.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you two, why do you stick together more often when staying in one place?” Lotus asks curiously.

“Promisssed we ssshare any mate, and Mama ssaid we aren’t biologically related ssomehow, sshe did genetic tests.” Isis says, nuzzling Iris as Anubis looks amused before they nuzzle him.

“You know ‘Rtemis ain’t a girl strictly right?”

“Mama don’t mind. Charlie call her dat too.” The golden lamia giggles, Som sighing and smiles at the two lamias as they rest with the small family they brought to watch them grow to late teens.

The others kept watching the twins age, seeing that they know how to strangle larger prey and defend each other-especially shown when Lotus somehow had a boar charging at him instead of Rurik(who was hunting the damn thing) and Isis immediately bit and did a deadly coil where it dies right before it got to Lotus.

“You okay?” was the question Isis immediately asked Lotus, blood dripping from their fangs as they looked over their elder brother. Lotus smiles a little, gently as they see that the lamia twins are extremely protective of the family, especially those like Lotus that are elder figures. Sure Lotus could see this as a way to manipulate the twins in the future, but he knew he would regret it once they realized if he ever did it, swearing to himself that wouldn’t happen if he could help it.

They came back to the living room only a few hours later, but it seemed like years in the other multiverse where it was. The lamia twins yawn and pull everyone they brought and came back with into a nap.


	17. Glitchy finds bby & Rust nervous around bby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1-After a year of them dating  
> 2-will be canon as adopted by Glitchy  
> 3-Rust is nervous around younger children because he doesn't trust himself with them

(adopted from adoptables by @errorshy )

Glitchy hums as they spend more time with Rust, especially since it’s been about half a year and they’ve been working with Rust’s self-confidence. Today they were linking their pinkies, a small but intimate affection that Rust allowed from gaining a little bit of self-confidence over the months. Glitchy knew it would be quite a while (probably decades upon decades) until Rust was completely comfortable with more PDA than they currently did.

They had been walking for a bit, Glitchy window-shopping with Rust as they relax-something Glitchy scared Rusts’ Ink to do after he interrupted the third date in a row. That was a sight to see as the small Error is normally calm, even in situations that invoked normal anger out of some of the most patient people Rust would know.

Let’s just say, Glitchy made sure that any future dates weren’t gonna get interrupted and it seemed to make Rust feel more secure that Glitchy was able to handle themselves against even an Ink.

They began walking out of the mall and Glitchy smiles at the fall air as they walk through the city they went to for their relaxation date. They talk and murmur softly to each other and smile, a cutesy scene that could make strangers ‘aww’ if it weren’t for the twilight hours that brought cold.

Suddenly Glitchy stopped after hearing something in the alley and Rust swore, of course his boyfriend’s heightened senses jumped as it became darker.

“Let me investigate, I thought I heard something that shouldn’t be there.” Glitchy says softly and Rust sighs and nods, watching Glitchy go into the darkness of the alley-resisting from following before there was a small surprised yet scared cry, not that of Glitchy’s because it was similar to a young child.

“Glitchy?”

“I’m fine love.” Glitchy assures as a smaller little skeleton-the size of an 18” baby doll. The small one was a green boned being, patches of light teal and reddish-pink, darker reddish-pink eyes-naked so all bones showed before they wrap him up in a warm scarf.

“What is this?”

“A baby, I can tell that the intent was to make a homunculus, especially with the patches and stitches. Not to mention the eyes aren’t normal.” Glitchy hums and the baby sneezes a bit, looking up at them.

“How do you know for sure?” Rust asks, of course curious how Glitchy knows how the child was designed to be a homunculus and not an experiment that’s supposed to be a new way to have children. Glitchy smiles and moves the scarf a little to show the little ones’ sternum which looked strange in form.

“The sternum and ribs weren’t properly made, hence the thumb indentations, and they drew on the sternum of Full-Metal Alchemist homunculi symbol.” Glitchy hums and points to each strange formation and Rust nods slightly as he gets down to Glitchy’s level as being a 7’ person dating a 4’10’ person can get you in a lot a trouble if that shorty was normal. His mind came to a stop as Glitchy hums,”They’re feeding off of us, probably was rushed and came out wrong, so the human who did it threw them away.”

“How do you know it’s a human? A monster could’ve made this.” Rust says, uneasy once Glitchy brought that up.

“Only a boss monster could make a homunculus and they are very thorough and quite knowing how to make a homunculus and not another monster-especially a skeleton one. A human is more careless in how they make a homunculus, especially with the timing. They can’t be more than a week, at least a day.” Glitchy hums, knowing that the new being had imprinted on them when it felt the magic and that Glitchy would keep them safe.

“Is that the rule of this AU?”

“One of several, but it’s frowned upon in this ages’ society, especially because of how most gain a soul from imprinting on their makers soul within a lifetime and not to mention they are extremely sentient.”

“Well then, what should we do?”

“We can’t do much because he’s already reforming his ribs a bit to be like a real skeleton child not to mention, he’s beginning to feed off of our magic my darling.” Glitchy says softly as the baby coos softly.

“I don’t know how to take care of kids much.”

“Good thing I made sure you’ve been spending time with Artemis and little Clover then. I know you’re being taught well.” Glitchy giggles and smiles at their datemate. Rust was nervous of kids, sure he knew how to train them, but that’s not normally until they’re pre-teens or just teenagers.

“That one’s a baby though,”Rust starts but stops as Glitchy gently moves the child to his arms in which he freezes-seeing the proud smirk of Glitchy. The small Error knew that Rust tended to freeze whenever a baby was put in his arms-Clover being a good example, but it was always in private for the man.

“I know love, but he looks just like a little doll right now. We can raise him a bit before he’s weaned off our magic. Haven’t looked too into detail, but I have an intuition that it’s very few recorded here.” Glitchy hums softly and gives Rust a gentle peck to the lips before taking the baby again.

Rust flushes but nods-Glitchy taking Rust to their room and to the bathroom sink to rinse the baby up. The taller was silent as he watched his boyfriend being gentle with the new-bound alive babybones. The Nightmare couldn’t help but smile at Glitchy who is so gentle with the child, stars he was smitten with Glitchy.

“Since you’re keeping them, what do you want their name to be?”

“Raggabun? Patches?”

“How about something similar to yours?”

“Hmm, Atom! Patches can be a nickname since it’s synonymous.” Glitchy giggles and Rust sighs softly before nodding, feeling like Glitchy did that on purpose to connect the baby to both pf them. Little Atom didn’t know it now, but he certainly would have a strange upbringing with the two households-even if it would mostly be with Glitchy.


	18. Kade finds his Murder Trio mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Focused on Kade, a 8 & 1/2 foot LV!20 Cross and him finding his mates after years under the A3's fell versions.
> 
> 1-Kade has had kids  
> 2-the Murder Trio's nicknames aren't permanent.

The troops were doing their own daily routines, at least most of them. Kade was sitting in a gazebo, writing in his log-of how much magic his body produced-and noticed it had been slowly getting higher as a few more Cross’ and a couple Horrors’ were found to be littles. A Murder trio were leaning on one another, being mates that felt like they were missing at least one more mate but unsure as Artemis was working on getting the brainwashed amnesia of all undone. They were walking along the path to the gazebo where they only realize one of the LV!20’s when they walked into the place.

The Killer looks at Kade first, head bursting into headaches and the other two noticed their mate’s pain being head, only worried since the last time this happened with one of the amnesia reversal sessions. Kade notices and goes to them carefully, taking the Killer gently into his arms- the other two freezing as most murder trios were warned against angering LV!20’s, but it was obvious Kade was one of the caretakers-not to mention the pretty breasts that were summoned currently.

Killer came out of the hurt head and nuzzles into the middle of breasts, pressing them up against his face, Kade blushing but not moving him before moving the four of them to either Apollo or Artemis. The Horror and Dust walked quickly after Kade and their inappropriate mate feeling the tall boi up. Eventually Kade found Apollo and he looks at them, looking at the Killer that was being pervy currently with Kade’s breasts.

“Sir, he fell down clutching his skull.” Kade says softly, the other two wincing now too, thinking they’ve heard the other’s voice somehow. Apollo nods and gets the three to rest on his lap.

“Thank you Kade, I’ll call Arty over to help me. You’re welcome to stay here.” Apollo says as the three let him work on them, Artemis coming over immediately and working on their memories. The twins smile and begin working on memories as now it was easier since the headaches were from the brainwashing to hide memories. Kade waits, being the mothering hen he was, especially when Apollo learned of his seven kids that he last saw years ago. He was definitely worried for them because of the headaches.

The three woke up about three hours later in a nest with their memories back. They smile and talk before realizing the scent was heavily Kades’-their mate that they missed, that was alive and safe in the Cross troops. They purr happily and talk about nicknames, rolling somewhat in the nest as they did.

“So, Kuro will be Killer, Scarlet is me and Mori is Dust?” The Horror-now Scarlet- asks and the other two nod at their mate that definitely would be better with Kade back around, being one of the age regressors. Kuro purrs and moves to get up, immediately getting pulled up and hugged tightly by their large mate they were missing for so long. He buries himself into Kades’ chest with a loud purr, licking the breasts that could easily suffocate him.

“The twins told me, but I didn’t know whether to believe it or not. You all still gave me extra time-“

“We know, we’re just glad you’re safe and we can probably find them faster this way. By the way, why Kade?” Mori asks, Kuro too into his world as he tries to kiss the surrounding breasts.

“Miss Ring, Apollo’s shark mate, offered. What are your nicknames?”

“I’m Scarlet, they’re Kuro and Mori.” Scarlet says as Kade goes and sits in the nest, trying to get his shirt off. Kuro smiles and moves back to let Kade take off the simple shirt before he plops back into tiddy town, the other two coming over. Kade gives each of them a kiss and sees Scarlet looking at the tiddies-they were bigger than when the three last saw him.

There was a knock and the three move to cover Kade before Apollo’s head peaks over.

“Hey, we’re still looking for yer MV, but Arty’s forcing me to tell you that there are protection in the top of your stands.” Apollo says and Kade chuckles before the mates cuddle with loud purrs.


	19. Alba Tsukihana Zmej-Terra Adoption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set ~3 weeks after Ralph & Ray dies
> 
> Focused on Lavish Iris, Marisol Isis, & little one (Alba)
> 
> Mentions of family members
> 
> They were raised & beside each other since hatching-they are the balance of the Split!MV and are unofficially together as it’s not truly spoken. They are biologically not siblings but kinda see each other as so-especially being raised together by Artemis

Isis and Iris were relaxing in an AU with lamias, but they were hidden in woods and only in mated pairs or solo when dealing with kids, but the two were happy together. They enjoyed each other’s presence in this time for calming, especially since Ru, big brother Lotus and Som could rest now with Ralph and Ray dead.

“Isis?” Iris hums and Isis smiles, nuzzling the other with a soft purr, being the one Iris rested on under the sun. The two were raised together and kissed with kunaks’ oftenly, but were definitely always thinking they were closer than ‘siblings’ , but then they realized it more when Artemis brought them to see that genetics say that they aren’t blood siblings to each other.

“Yeah?” he hums softly with a smile at Iris to where he cuddles more to him. The larger lamia, just by a bit, purrs and nuzzles him quite happily. Iris moved a little bit before beginning to get up, Isis humming to him while being assured he’ll be right back, just checking the surroundings’ out. Isis smiles softly as they wait for their counterparts’ worrisome self and the surroundings.

Iris stretches and slithers around the area to make sure nothing was around and got distracted by something in the nearby flower field. They slither to the moon flowers that were placed there strangely-near a tree and neon blue for that matter. He moves carefully and sniffs things out before booping noses with someone else that was inside of the small tree near the roots.

A small, but scared chirp brought Iris out of shock and he backed up a little to see the smaller lamia, obviously scared and young-but definitely not just hatched, especially with it being summer in this AU. Iris lays a little down and slowly moves to the maybe yearling(?) in order to bring them to him. The little one didn’t trust him, that much could be seen with their soft blue eyes from what the iridescent scaled one could see. He had noted that the littler one didn’t smell of anyone older, like Isis and them often smelled like Lotus, or Morpheus or Anubis or even Artemis or all combined together. That made him even more worried for the smaller one, chirping softly to convince the smaller to come to them. It was a slow process, but rewarding as they come out, wary, but to Iris.

They immediately picked up the smaller that yelps as Iris holds them close, looking over the younger one, minor nicks to the scales is all they find of course. He looks at their fangs and holds them close through their whines, purring softly. Carefully, Iris digs up a few moon-flowers, putting them in his inventory and carries the soft, blue-scaled lamia child back to Isis, something not sitting with them because Anubis always told the lamia twins that until the kid is able to fend for themselves, the parent is supposed to be there-at least once.

Isis was sunbathing where Iris left him-but now there was a dead boar nearby, he smiles and rests, unaware of Iris and the new baby lamia. Iris gently takes the young one to the boar and let them eat to their hearts content. The young one was eating like they were starving and might have been before Iris got them, but both lamias got their fill either way, the smaller moving slowly to the bigger one. Lavish purrs softly and moves the kid to their back, something Anubis often said the adults did for the hatchling’s safety, the kid relaxed while full of wild boar on his back.

“”M back Mari~ found somethin’.” Lavish purrs softly and nuzzles Isis, who ‘hmms’ and looks up. The kid murrs a questioning but tired chirp as Isis gets up and carefully looks at the kid.

“Poor baby, take home?”

“Mmhmm, found him in a tree hole near the ground, it was surrounded by neon blue moon-flowers, got some for Morphi and Unka Sun.”

“Mama ‘nd Aniki Lolo will love him.” Isis says with a smile, noticing the blue scales were becoming neon as it got darker.

“He’s so young without any adult scents.”

“That’s why we’re taking him home, think of any names he’ll like?”

“We can call him Alba Tsukihana Zmej-Terra, does that sound good?”

“Until he wishes to change his name, it will be good, Terra cause of Ma right?”

“Yeah.”Iris purrs and Isis opens a portal for them to home, careful of the smallest to not wake.

Of course, Lotus got paranoid where they were due to past trauma and found out right before Artemis about the newest lamia baby.


	20. Artemis tells his kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter where Artemis tells his kids and what reactions they have-mostly focusing on Artemis and a little bit of how he's dealing with the grief of hid late mate Phoenix

Where to find the cause, tw# Character Death: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074005/chapters/70529484

Arty sighs softly as he calls his wards and children in, Glitchy having found out the night Artemis came back. The lamia twins sensed something wrong, Yan and Raven did too, Lotus had pulled Rurik in because of the foreboding feeling they were all getting. The minute they all look at Artemis once they sat down, they practically knew why he called them in, it showed with the little soul that they all have seen before…which was….

“Ma, broody ain’t coming home?” Iris asks and Artemis tears up and nods silently, it speaking volumes with him rubbing the souling. Isis looks at Lotus who has a stone face but his and Rurik’s eyelights are fizzing out due to the heavy insinuation and Lotus’ eye glowing softly.

“She died again; in my arms, I’m not making Xia mess with her codes either. Ares and Sarafine brought me home when I got too tired to move, from crying and grief, Sara healed me and I woke up again when Apollo was bathing me. I’ve told Charlie that she’s on a long mission because of her work and that Momma gave me the souling for safety.” Arty says softly, each one processing that before Arty says,” I’m going to ease Charlie into telling her that Phoenix died, I know you six can handle it in your own ways, but Charlie won’t understand the true concept of permanent death yet I believe. I’ve made it so Charlie can write to Phoenix whenever she wants.”

Lotus looks at his mother, kinda glad to hear it from Artemis directly, but angry yet understanding at Artemis for not letting Charlie truly know that Phoenix actually died and plans on easing her into knowing that his other mother was gone physically. He supposes it’s easy for him to concept death with Goth and Rurik because of both Fell nature and Death children. Not to mention, he could see Phoenix’s spirit beside Artemis, trying to comfort him that it wasn’t his fault at all. He gets up and drags Rurik out, to calm down and for Rurik to calm down once the cogs in his head clicked. He didn’t mean to see the heartbreak that Artemis had in his eyes when he went away, knowing that Artemis was grieving in his own way like them, and Artemis will forgive him. They always seemed to despite whatever any of the kids or wards seem to do, especially them two.

Yan took a minute after Lotus left and growled, just out of pure anger with about to lash out, but was stopped short with Artemis giving him a box labeled ‘All of Phoenix’s past cases & suspects caught’. Yan did take it and Raven was silent, getting up and telling them he’s going to go camping and gather his thoughts. Carefully, Yan took the box and headed back to his and Ravens’ room before grieving in his own way.

Iris and Isis nuzzle Artemis and apologize to him, they need to mourn their own way and give him soft kisses away before heading to mourn their broody. Arty nods, understanding his kids need time for themselves and to process this information in order to grieve. He was glad Yan didn’t tear up the cases and took it with him. Apollo came into Artemis’ room not too long afterwards.

“Hey there.”

“Hey.” Arty sniffs back as Apollo moves to cuddle his twin.

“They took it much better than I thought they would.” Apollo whispers

“Yeah, especially my baby birds and Lotus, thought they would be destroying something by now.” Arty giggles tearily, Apollo smiling before they heard a loud BOOM! The SGT were spending time and being told by Ares about Phoenix at another location. The twins bust out laughing at their too soon realization.

“Hey, everything will get better moonlight, I’ll cuddle you as much as I can.” Apollo says softly and Artemis nods with a small smile at the nickname.

“They’re pulsing irregularly. I’ll have to stop cooking for a bit.” Arty whispers softly.

“You don’t haveta put magic into it.” Apollo points out, Arty pouting a little bit.

“I want my family to have the best food though.”

“I know, and I’ll get us signed up for a humane pregnancy classes.”

“That sounds painful.”

“The birthing process is. Don’t worry, I’m sure the troops will be glad to help you.” Apollo chuckles with a smile as Artemis nods and nuzzles his twin lovingly. The twins smile to each other, unknowing what the future holds and all that stuff, but knew that they and Ares would always be together despite anything.

If someone was at the door, the twins wouldn’t know as they talk softly to each other and as one helped the other with their grieving.


	21. Morpheus stumbles upon Den Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morpheus finds Apollo and Rurik taking a nap in their 'Den' Room

Morpheus was chasing after one of the wolf pups that came from a newer wolf litter, Artemis tending to the parents as the litter needed a sitter sometimes. He sighs as he finally found the pup, haven’t seen where he was going there. The pup was cuddled up to a familiar back-the back being seen with only a tank and ecto on. He immediately realizes it’s Apollo and senses that there are two asleep in the room-Apollo’s asleep but the pup isn’t. Morphi went over and had to hold in his laugh? Snort? Gasp?

There, cuddled up to Apollo’s chest, face first, was Rurik Liderc, both in their wolf forms and asleep as the pup relaxes against Apollo. Then, Morpheus realizes that Apollo has his boobs summoned, which really isn’t a problem. He took a picture of them & sent it to their mates, Sleeper, Ares and Arty.

He smiles until he looks back to see that Apollo has moved slightly to Ruriks’ apparent pup fussing and now 1 boob is out and Rurik is sucking on it like a hungry but sleeping pup. Morpheus blushes and snaps another pic and sent it to Arty before running out, knowing if dislodges the wolf pup he risks waking Apollo then Rurik. Rurik would mask his embarrassment with anger and then figure out where the ‘jelly’ he put on toast is from with Apollo’s boobs being there, out in the open.

He was glad neither woke up when he went away though. Didn’t need the anger or the scolding that would come with coming into the ‘Den’ Room. Morpheus smiles at the responses from them all, it was almost all coos from how cute they were, Lotus commenting that Rurik appeared to be feeling extremely safe if he hadn’t woken up during the picture taking. Som was just glad Rurik and Apollo were finally sleeping after a 48 marathon together of whatever the two were doing.

~Meanwhile~

Glitchy smiles at the photo Arty would only show them, sending them the photo of Apollo, even subconsciously, was taking care of Ruriks’ needs despite the boy almost legally an adult. They were making a detailed folder for Apollo and how his kids were best with him, especially with Amel and Rurik, even little Palette where Apollo would absolutely adopt if the little one’s parents couldn’t be there anymore.

They knew that Apollo hated being a Dream and recognized as one-even coded as one- but only because of the stigma Dreams are innocent or there are bad Dreams, just seems like he couldn’t bounce either way. However, he was alright with some aspects of being one. The part Apollo most liked was that he had enough love-not LOVE- to give to others that could and would treat him bad because of their past trauma against ‘Dreams’ or in general because he wants to show that each Dream is a different one. It was heavily noted in the folder that against most other Dreams, he was the only one that preferred casual wear instead of formal wear like others.


	22. Rust's terror & Glitchy's comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rust has a terror of his boys meeting the demise from Ink, there's a new person there & Glitchy comforts him when he wakes himself & them up.

Rusts’ terror and Glitchy’s comfort.

Rust=a Fell!NM

X=a Fell!Cross

Powder= Fell!Dust

Blade= Fell!Killer

Scratch= Fell!Horror

Wool=F!Error

FD= Fell!Dream

It started black, as these things did, Rust was in this inky blackness and feeling negative, like something was wrong. He was wary, even in here, and then it begins… he hears his boys’ screams for him, he begins to run to them, not wanting them to hurt for so long. As expected, the cries get further and further away as he runs to them. He knows what this is, but can’t help but still feel involved and needing to check on his boys as he runs to the screams until he runs into a door-a new thing, but he hears the screams from there.

Slowly, very slowly, Rust opens the door and sees his versions’ Ink hurting his boys through a plastic case that was big enough for him to see everything. Scratch was bleeding out, Blade choking on his own knife and blood, Powder limp and near Blade. X and Dream were leaning on each other as Wool was trying to keep the Ink from landing a final blow to his datemates- losing this time. Rust hits the clear wall, hearing the plastic and trying to break it and save those closest to him.

Now there was a new occupant in the room as Wool loses then is stabbed in the head. He bangs harder on the plastic, seeing Glitchy, his boyfriend, there, frozen and standing in fear as Ink uses his paintbrush to….

BASH!

Rust sits up, almost screaming, but definitely scared from that terror, but refraining from doing some of what he wants to do.

“Rust? Rust, is something wrong?” Glitchy asks, yawning as they are woken from Rust’s jerks, not to mention being cuddled up to his ribs. They had come to spend the night at Rusts’ castle due to his gang knowing for definite now.

“No, nothing’s wrong Glitchy.” Rust sighs, smiling freely in relief as he looks & touches Glithy’s face gently.

“Liar,” Glitchy snorts and gets up, closer before humming.” We can check on the kiddo’s so you know they’re safe.”

“I told you, I’m fine.”

“Says the man who dislodged me as he woke up in a coldsweat.”

“Alright, I did have a terror.” Rust begrudgingly agrees, knowing better than to argue with Glitchy when both knew they were right.

“Lets go see them and then hot cocoa time love.” Glitchy says softly, Rust nodding and walks behind his wonderful boyfriend, who takes him to Powder & Scratches room first. The two were okay and Powder on Scratches chest, both being heard with their breathing.

It relieved Rust that those two were safe and in their room, especially while holding onto Glitchy’s hand as the smaller guides him to the next room-Wool, X and Dream’s room.

“They’re safe.” Rust sighs softly, a small smile showing, just for Glitchy who squeezes his hand assuringly. The last was Blade, both smiling as he is halfway off his bed & put him back on his bed. Glitchy then brings Rust to the castle with soft coos.

“You wanna tell me yer terror now, or later? When it isn’t one in the morning.” Glitchy hums. Rust chuckles and watches Glitchy making hot chocolate for him, frothing it after putting it in Rusts’ comfort mug & putting whipped cream & a little bit of peppermint in there.

“No thanks, I prefer not to talk about it at all.”

“Okay, later then. Lets get you relaxed and we can go back to yer room afterwards.” Glitchy says softly and Rust nods, enjoying the idea of relaxing and cuddling his boyfriend after they knew how to calm him down quite quickly.

He knew the terror was illogical, but also knew it showed him what he was afraid of losing. His ‘family’ and his mate was most of his worries that showed through the terror, it was recurring when he was asleep and not in the dreamscape, and most times, in Glitchy’s place was Somnus-even if it was illogical because the kid was powerful, probably more so than Ink with how he fights.

“Love,” Glitchy’s voice calls him back-oh! He drank his hot cocoa as he thought about the meaning of his terror and Glitchy was ready to head back to the room. Rust nods and follows, cuddling up to Glitchy once in bed with the door locked.

“You are amazing.”

“You are as well my darling.” Glitchy purrs with a smile, resting against Rusts’ soulbeat again.


	23. (Belated) Valentines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentines Day, only Artemis' part is descriptive.

Valentines Day-

(Where I get the flowers meanings from <https://www.proflowers.com/blog/rose-color-meanings> )

Artemis smiles as he gets his Valentines gifts ready for each of the members he cared about, all being catered to each of them with a yellow rose, peach for all-add in ivory for his brothers & select others; his mate had that plus red, lavender, green, blue, pink and orange.

Glitchy got some new kits, more colored string with their yellow rose; Flee kept his picnic basket with their yellow rose; SK giggled and thanked Arty for the yellow flower, enjoying the paints he gave the other; Vines(Frisk) and Flora(formerly Flowers) got more things to enjoy as girls, as mother and daughter and in their own interests-Vines getting a clean new soul; Evan got an android body with yellow rose flower crown; Marisol Isis and Lavish Iris got more nesting materials, heaters, personal things, yellow and ivory roses too. Melete was given a little bit of chocolates-preventatives-and yellow flower with Palios getting softer nesting material. Apollo and Ares got ivory and yellow flowers, a 3-way circle necklace-all 3 having the other brothers’ symbols on it-Ares would have a fully eclipsed sun & blood moon, Arty an eclipsed sun & blue moon.

Arty had to go deep into his personal library, copying two ancient scriptures of the past AU-MV for Lotus & Morpheus, peach, yellow and white roses for them-Lotus’ being surrounded by resin. Sleeper got some chewy vitamins that doubled as small meals for him, yellow roses too. Somnus was yellow rose, a book of karma sutra to keep up with Lotus and what he could get of scriptures of what he could find from the MV Gem Dreamtale came from-even if they were false, the originals going into Sleepers’ personal library. Rurik was easy-a large bag of crayons-some shaped into flowers themselves, a yellow flower snuck in the bag. The others got gift cards and yellow rose.

Apollo gave everyone some homemade chocolate and hand held flat items that played their favorite song. Ares just gave everyone small potions of the persons’ wish. Iris, Isis and Glitchy teamed up to do dolls for everyone, Flee gave chocolate out, SK used paint to make a family tree(the one like the Black family from Harry Potter) Evans helped him; Vines and Flowers helped make dinner with Palios as Melete did the herbs.

Everything fell into place and they all enjoy the day happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own rights of the characters @BerryCollector did give me, but they ripped them back and blocked me without negotiating-the link is to my proof and they did delete their comment out of -my opinion-pettiness and blocked my accounts. I’ll allow for a second timeline, but still unhappy about how this person went about it. Do not harass them or bully them, just don’t be like them at all is all I want you to do! https://twitter.com/mama_artemis/status/1354543478349430789?s=20 I accept them being a separate timeline, but they just irked me by doing what they did.


	24. Articuno Arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis had transferred the souling Phoenix had into him when she died, he was reborn from the flames and the souling arrives.

-Set later in a four month-

Phoenix smiles as she listens to the soulbeat of Artemis’ and hers child, Apollo nearby due to their child due any day now-a month before the egg of Lotus’ should be hatching. They were all happy for their children for one egg at least making it-especially with fertility worries. Arty smiles, knowing Phoenix and that she should be off to work.

“You should go, you’ve taken all your paid leave hun.”

“Not my fault!”

“I know, and we had to take a few of your sick days to re-register you as alive though.” Arty sighs and Phoenix pouts before seeing Arty’s glare and whines but does so due to Arty has been known to get extreme moodswings. Apollo sighs and smiles at his twin who moves off the bed with a wince.

“You know he’s really close.”

“I know, but-ooh- I want her to work a bit.” Arty sighs, a hicks contraction beginning and in a dress. Apollo checked certain things and nodded-calling Ares to help.

~4 hours later~

Arty was back on his bed with a small one on his stomach, having a delayed chord clamp. Apollo had cleaned the area up and did up the birth certificate-calling Phoenix mid-birth and explaining what Arty did and to congratulate her with a healthy baby-well as healthy as a baby that had to change bodies to survive. She fortunately came within the last thirty minutes and saw the babybones born-too enamoured to hear about what Arty named their kid until after she signed the birth certificate.

“Really love?”

“Sorry, mind fuzzy and he looked like one.” Arty purrs as the clamp is done &other things are removed.

“Boss gave me maternity leave because of this.” Phoenix purrs and helps Arty sit up,their child climbing up instinctually and latching onto a tit.

“Well, now we have our little Articuno Jade Fire-Terra and they’re healthy as you can think with how the situation was.”Arty purrs and Phoenix nods, purring happily at their small white/blue winged child. Arty smiles and feeds their little one the milk it needs, Apollo smiling.

“Knowing Arty, he’ll be up tomorrow and heading straight to Lotus for him to hold little Cuno there.” Apollo says as Phoenix snorts and nods, knowing her mate as well. Arty was slightly up and holding little Articuno who was softly breathing as they both sleep. Phoenix smiles and goes to cuddle them, cooing at their skeletal for now child, for some reason she thought she saw two pairs of wings on their child, but then it was only one pair.

Just as Apollo predicted, Arty was up early the next day and went to Som’s cave, getting into it with a protective Som over the remaining egg and Lotus looking over to his Ma, Iris purring happily in the background.

“Lotus, time for you to hold him.” Arty says softly, sitting down gently, Som watching and Lotus going slightly stiff-definitely glad to see his little brother, but the fear of the thought of him dusting in his arms didn’t stray.

“We cannot guarantee he’ll be okay in my arms though Artemis.”

“We can try, besides, I want you to hold him.” Artemis insists and Som smiles, cooing for Lotus to try. Lotus still doubts but lets his arms go into a cradle position and Arty gently puts Articuno into Lotus’ arms. The older one still tried to hold his power back, but Articuno somehow made him drop the holds as he smiles and opens his eyes up that was a fiery blue.

“What’s his name?” Lotus asks as Articuno purrs and chitter happily at the safety as well as comfort the feeling of death and Lotus brought.

“Articuno Jade Fire-Terra. I think our nickname for him will be Cuno.” Arty says softly, purring at the relaxation Lotus didn’t know he was getting to.

“Little Cuno? Sounds like you named him really good.” Lotus says ant the infant giggles when given the finger, Lotus’ magic not affecting him one bit. The elder smiles and carefully brings them to Som and his egg, speaking to Cuno softly about the egg that Lotus was sure the younger wouldn’t remember at all.

One more family member is home, one is getting ready to hatch in a month, it was a wondrous time for everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay Safe


End file.
